The Vampires Take Everything
by Joanne Amelia
Summary: My name’s Jacob Black. I’m a werewolf. I hunt vampires, and I exempt nobody. Not even my childhood best friend. I mean—‘former’ best friend.


**hey everyone! this is my latest story, and it's a oneshot.**

**it's written through jacob black's point of view-- his bitterness towards vampires. i mean, i know he's got a soft heart somewhere there, but he can be very very bitter about the cold ones, don't you think? anyway, this is a jacob/oc thing, so enjoy. not my best, but i just loved the idea so much that i had to write it down.**

**i hate it how jacob loses the people close to him because of the vampires. let's see: bella, harry clearwater, etc.**

**hope you guys like it. thanks. reviews please! :)**

* * *

THE VAMPIRES TAKE EVERYTHING

Oneshot

"_I'm sorry for changing, I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend, but I won't apologize for who I am."_

_- I Won't Apologize by Selena Gomez_

Embry, Paul, Quil and Sam were at my house for lunch one afternoon.

"Have you seen Maddie?" Billy asked from across the table.

"No," I replied. "Have you?"

"No," Billy shook his head. "Sad thing that happened to her, though."

"Was it really just a couple of crazy drunk men who ambushed her car one night?" Quil asked. "Of course, we never knew Maddie Trevors, but still."

"I bet it was those bloodsucking leeches," Paul muttered.

"It's a miracle she's still alive," Sam grunted, "But even I don't know about her whereabouts. How does she look like, Jacob?"

"She's pretty," I said frankly. "She's got black, short, straight hair. I'm really worried about her," I said, shaking my head in disgust about what happened to her just two days ago.

Maddie, or Madeline Trevors, was another childhood friend of mine who was close to my heart… aside from Bella, that is. But, Maddie's different—she's just a friend. But not _just _a friend. She's a special friend. My best friend.

Two days ago, she and her parents were travelling on the road to visit Forks. By the time they arrived, something terrible happened. I'm not really sure what it is. The Trevors' car had been found in the middle of the road, beaten up and all. Mr. and Mrs. Trevors were dead, and Maddie was sprawled on the road, blood all over, just on the brink of death. Of course, I never saw the scene. Police say it was done by some drunk gangsters. Charlie was distraught—Bella, too—the Swans knew Maddie and her family. Maddie grew up here in Forks, and she moved to Canada when she turned ten years old. I haven't seen her since for five years. The last thing I heard was that she was confined in the hospital… but I couldn't bear to visit, since she was under Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Ugh. Bloodsuckers. I don't even know if she was dispatched from the hospital yet. We're gonna try to get information about her today. It's been a bit tough.

"There's a new Cullen," Embry suddenly said.

"What do you mean, a 'new' Cullen?" Sam frowned.

"A new vampire. I'm not sure where the Cullens picked her up, but she didn't have any clan at all, so the they took her in," replied Embry.

"Who is she?" Paul asked.

"I dunno her name. I've seen her, but just once."

"When?" I asked.

"Just yesterday. In the forest. I didn't see her properly, though. She was just a blur. But she's got this distinct addition to her scent, like a blueberry."

We all sniggered. "Are you serious?" I laughed. "A blueberry? What kind of vampire smells like a blueberry?"

"Her, apparently," Embry said.

Blueberries. Suddenly, I'm reminded again of Maddie. She loved blueberries. When we were little, we used to sneak in her refrigerator and take spoonfuls of blueberry jam.

Embry continued, "From what I saw, the new Cullen's young. Like _really_ young."

"About how old, do you think?" asked Billy.

"I dunno. I can't be sure. But I'd say around fourteen to fifteen years old."

All of a sudden, Billy looked sharply out of the window. "I think I saw something," he said. "You boys better go and check it out."

I ran out of the house, together with Embry, Quil, Paul and Sam. "I can smell it," I said bitterly. "It's a vampire."

"There's that blueberry smell I've been talking about," Embry said before we transformed.

Most likely, this was the new Cullen. She probably doesn't know about the treaty yet, that she can't hunt on our lands.

We were already on all fours, running towards the forest. The first thing we saw was a dead deer, whose head had been torn off completely. _Definitely_ a vampire.

_Split up, _Sam commanded us. We went to different directions in search for the bloodsucker.

I went through a path that had a lot of flowers and I could smell the faint scent of blueberry. She must be close. I ran right away, and I bet the vampire could hear me coming, because the blueberry scent wasn't getting any stronger. Finally, I took a shortcut and I was sure I would run into her on the other side of the path. Suddenly, I saw a blur. It was her.

I ran faster, growling and panting, until I was just right behind her. She was so fast! And so tiny, too. Like an itty bitty pixie that came out of a Hallmark card.

She knew I was right behind her. I pounced on a log and took a great, long jump, and I knocked her over. She fell flat on her back and my paws pinned her to the ground. I barred my teeth and growled menacingly… but she just stared at me as if she's never seen anything like myself.

At last, I saw her face. My growling ceased and I stopped barring my teeth. This vampire, this 'new Cullen'… she was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. And she had black, short, straight hair. Her cheek glistened like diamonds in the sunlight and her eyes were blood red.

Surprisingly, an involuntary whimper escaped my throat. _Maddie? _I asked myself. Maddie's the new vampire Embry's been talking about.

She stared at my eyes intently, and I knew she found them familiar. Out of the blue, I heard a quick howl. It was Sam. I got my paws off Maddie and she sat up, staring curiously at me with her mouth slightly open. Sam howled again and I left the vampire untouched as I ran back to the wolf pack.

Vampires… they take everything. First Bella, now Maddie.

This was how I met my best friend after five years of not seeing her. She never knew about me being a werewolf. And that's the _last time_ I'll ever lay eyes on her.

I swear it.

* * *

**poor jacob. :(**

**reviews? ;)**


End file.
